Slytherin Secrets
by MadMary1
Summary: She wasn't special and seemed insane.  He couldn't understand what was so great about her. So why did his Slytherin rival acknowledge her so? Watch as Charles de Martin uncovers the mystery that is Elaviel Feanor. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: She was somewhat ordinary, seemingly innocent. She wasn't special and seemed to come off as insane. She was hardly influential or popular. He couldn't understand what was so great about her. So why did his Slytherin rival tend to keep her around? Watch as Charles de Martin tries to uncover the mystery that is Elaviel Feanor._

_Rated T: for occasional swearing in later chapters and dark themes in later chapters_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

If there was one person at Hogwarts that rubbed Charles de Martin the wrong way, it was Ethan Cordoba. He could not stand the slimy git. He was cruel, arrogant, and a bit of a narcissist. He looked down upon others as if they were worth less than the dirt beneath his shoes. He was your stereotypical Slytherin. And Charles hated him.

Charles viewed him as a rival, though he was sure that Ethan saw him no better than scum. However, there were times where Ethan also confused him. One of those times had just happened. He was surprised he had noticed it, seeing as that when it came to Slytherins he only noticed Ethan. In fact, he had almost missed it.

Whenever he had seen Ethan, he had noticed one thing: Ethan had no friends. That is not say that no one liked him. All the Slytherins practically adored him but none of them were equals or respected, merely followers. And yet, he may have been proven wrong just now about that.

He had met up with a friend of his from another house to go and explore the Forbidden Forest. Given, it was against the rules. However, two of the heads had caught them:Professor Woods, the Hufflepuff head, and Professor Noir, the Ravenclaw head. They had shown them around a bit. A few strays had come along, Ethan being one of them. That had angered him. Ethan had ruined it slightly for him by appearing. However, he had noticed, just barely, something odd.

There had been a girl, a Slytherin, also. She had obviously been in Ethan's year and had seemed to know him. Ethan had addressed her, whether her name or a nickname he didn't know, Ela. She had been rather unnoticeable at first. She had had bright blue eyes that showed nothing, long dark hair, and had been quite tall for a girl her age. She had seemed to blend into the crowd at first. But, he had found something unusual about her.

On the outside, this 'Ela' had been...odd, to say the least. She seemed to always be smiling and yet did odd things other Slytherins didn't do. What had confused him more so was the way she had interacted with Ethan.

She hadn't showered him with praise or turn adoring eyes on him. She had merely smiled, said hello, and walked next to him. Ethan had said hello too, and yet it was different from usual. He had been polite and acknowledged her with a nod of the head before greeting her. Why had he acknowledged her? She hadn't seemed special nor had she seemed like a follower either.

Charles scowled, determined to figure out what was so special about her.

* * *

_So, how was it? Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This one is a bit longer than the last one. I hope you like it!_

_BTW, Charles and Elaviel are characters in an HP RPG I play called HP Evolution. Elaviel is my character. Charles is the character of another who has given me permission to write about his character.  
_

* * *

Elaviel Feanor was many things: intelligent, clever, manipulative, and cruel. However, there was one thing that most people always noticed about her first. It wasn't that she was wealthy. Nor was it that she was intelligent or pretty. No. Everyone always noticed that Elaviel Feanor was odd.

She did odd things on what appeared to be whims. She didn't seem to sneer or insult others like her other housemates. She didn't gossip like other girls. Nor did she seem very social. In fact, at times she seemed purely insane. It was unexplainable the things she did and they tended to make little if any sense. She didn't make sense at all either.

Ela knew she was different in other people's eyes. When other students looked at her, at her house, they imagined dark and evil wizards just waiting for the right moment to strike and destroy them all. When she merely gazed at them, they seemed to wait for when she would insult them or look down upon them. But she never did. She always looked at them with cold blue eyes, observant eyes. She would then smile and introduce herself. She would carefully knit a thread of lies and manipulations. She would easily gain the trust of others. Given, there was always the annoying, but wise, person that didn't trust her. But she tended to ignore others. She was a true Slytherin, even if no one realized it.

She currently was lying in a tree on the grounds. It was shady and protected her from the rays of the sun, yet giving her warmth and cool air also. She lay back, her hands in her lap, against the tree. Her blue eyes were closed as she silently thought to herself.

Just the other day, she had fallen asleep in a tree, a tree which had been in the Forbidden Forest. She hadn't realized that when she went there but she had been half asleep when she had went there. She woken up later to voices. She had discovered that those voices had been two of the heads, one of Hufflepuff and the other of Ravenclaw, leading students around in thee. Curious as even she had joined in. She particularly remembered that Ethan had been there.

_Ethan._

A smirk graced her lips. Ethan was, in her honest opinion, interesting. She would admit it, to herself and others, that he interested her. In fact, she had even told Ethan himself that she found him so. He was like a puzzle. She knew little of him really, barely spoke to him in fact. In fact, she usually only spoke to him a few times and yet she would always enjoy their conversations. He was intelligent, manipulative, an clever. She could see his faults, his arrogance and slight narcissism, but they mattered little to her.

She had also remembered the Ravenclaw boy. He had seemed angered by Ethan's presence. She had found it normal at first; Ethan did tend to antagonize the other students from the other houses quite frequently. However, she had noticed that his anger was slightly different. Others tended to ignore him but had obvious feelings of dislike. The way he looked at Ethan was filled with anger but he gazed at him as if he considered him an enemy, a school rival really, to defeat.

It had intrigued her slightly especially since Ethan had barely spared him a glance. Apparently the feelings weren't quite mutual. That made sense though. Ethan didn't quite see anyone as an equal. He hated people like Hermione who he disliked due to her name and what she represented. Though, Ela somewhat shared the sentiment. Hermione tended to assume she could understand anyone. She could never truly understand Ela. Ela thought different, lived different, and was different. They lived very different lives. Hermione had loving parents; Ela didn't. Ela was expected to take over the family name or marry into a respected dark pureblood family; Hermione had the choice to do what she wanted to do with her life. She could never truly understand what she went through everyday to just get up in the morning with a smile.

Ela hummed to herself, softly singing a sweet song under her breath.

_ ' I ngîl cennin erithiel _(I saw a star fade in the)

_ Ne menel aduial, _(Evening sky,)

_ Ha glingant be vîr _(It hung like a jewel,)

_ Síliel moe. _(Softly shining.)

_ I ngîl cennin firiel_(I saw a star fade in the)

_ Ne menel aduial,_(Evening sky,)

_ And-dúr naun i fuin a galad firn _(The dark was too deep and so light died,)

_ Naegriel moe. _(Softly pining.)

_ An i natha _(For what might have been,)

_ An i naun ului _(For what never was.)

_ A chuil, ann-cuiannen _(For a life, long lived)

_ Am meleth, perónen. ' _(For a love half given.)

She sang softly with closed eyes. She heard the faint sound of steps, but ignored them for now.

* * *

Charles frowned as he walked around the grounds of Hogwarts. He paused as he heard soft singing. It sounded as if it were in a different language; however, he didn't recognize the language. It sounded foreign and had a slightly inhuman accent to it that one usually only heard with magical beings when they talked. What was the most unusual about it was that despite not knowing what the words meant they somehow calmed him.

He frowned and walked towards the sound of the music. He stopped at a tree, where the music was the loudest. Frowning, he searched around the tree, unable to find the music. He stopped and glanced up when he heard a voice above him.

"Oh? What do we have he~re?" a soft voice, filled with amusement, said, drawing out the last word.

Charles looked up to see a girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair smiling with amusement down at him: 'Ela'.

* * *

'Ela' smirked down at Charles, her blue eyes shining with amusement. Charles scowled. He didn't know why but that girl seemed to aggravate him without even doing anything. She smiled what seemed to be a genuine smile, but at the same time it didn't.

Charles scowled and said with conviction "I wish to speak with you."

'Ela' scoffed "And I wish I could become the Minister of Magic, but you don't see that happening anytime soon." she paused and smirked "But, I suppose I could comply."

Charles was surprised when she jumped down from the branch, which happened to be about twenty feet up, and landed on her feet. He had heard a few rumors that she was the Slytherin seeker but had pushed them aside as just that, rumors. He had struck him as someone more interested in studying then flying around on a broom.

She smiled and held out her hand "Elaviel Feanor." Charles hesitantly took it and introduced himself. He wasn't sure why but her surname sounded somewhat familiar.

"de Martin?" she said, seemingly immediately recognizing the name. Charles was slightly surprised. She had pronounced it with a perfect french accent. He had assumed she was English since she spoke with an English accent when she usually spoke. "As in the son of Jean-Paul Pierre de Martin?" he frowned, wondering how she knew that.

She laughed at his expression "Ah, you thought my family was English?" her voice was filled with amusement, causing Charles to raise his eyebrows "Most of my family lives in France. In fact, we used to only live there. A couple of us just moved around."

Charles froze. He remembered where he had heard her surname. The Feanors were an extremely wealthy, one of the wealthiest in fact, and very influential family in France. They owned many popular and well known stores and companies in wizardly France and a few in Muggle France. He had even met a few. They were your typical French wizards. He had never met the heiress to the family though. He had asked about it and had heard that the Lord of the family and heiress lived in England. This girl was the heiress to that family? No wonder Ethan talked to her.

Charles frowned as he remembered why he had walked over here.

"Umm, did you here someone singing over here?" he asked somewhat hesitant. He frowned when she smirked and a knowing glint entered her eye.

She leaned forward and whispered "Oh? Did it sound like_ sina_(this)?"

He jumped back and his eyes widened. She had been singing that? What language was that? It was odd and unusual. It didn't seem to even sound human.

She laughed softly at him and smirked "See you, Martin. I'm quite late already." she tapped an obviously expensive watch "Need to meet a...friend." she smirked, and Charles suddenly felt a feeling of dread. The look in her eye was far from kind and seemed slightly malicious. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know who she was meeting, though he had a feeling it had something to do with Ethan.

"W-wait!" he said, suddenly remembering that he had wished to talk with her "I need to talk-!"

She laughed and walked away, saying over her shoulder "Later!"

Charles scowled, he was even more confused by her than before.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
